


Fire in Her Eyes

by LukaThorne



Series: Fire In Her Eyes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crossdressing, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Guardians

Blaze, a 15 year old is standing in front of the boat that's going to take him to the town of Pallet.

"Well, I guess it's time, huh, Eevee!" Blaze says, looking down at his Eevee.

"Eeee!" Eevee says, moving its ears up and down.

"Well." Blaze takes a deep breath. "I suppose we should get going..." He says. The two of them walk onto the boat, and set off to Pallet Town.

After about three days, the boat pulls into the harbor, and Blaze gets off, holding his sleeping Eevee in his arms.

"Well, looks like we're here." He says as he shoulders his pack, and walks forward.

After about...an hour or so, Blaze is standing in front of Professor Oak's Pokémon Lab. He looks at the sleeping Eevee that's curled up around his neck.

"You know, you're one spoiled Pokémon." Blaze says, petting the Eevee's head. He jumps when he hears someone come up behind him.

"Do you need something, young man?" An older sounding voice asks. Blaze looks to see a guy in a lab coat.

"Um...yes. I was wondering where Professor Oak is." Blaze says, motioning toward the 'out of the office' sign on the door.

"Well, he's right here." The old man says, pointing to himself. Blaze grins.

"Hello, uncle." Blaze says. Oak looks at him in surprise.

"Blaze? Is that you?" Oak questions, examining Blaze.

"Yep! It's nice to see you..." Blaze turns around when he hears someone talking.

"You know you can't win if you fight like that!" A girl says, looking at the other girl. They both stop when they see Blaze.

"Who're you?" The other girl demands. Blaze looks at them.

"Ah! Blaze, this is Melody and Rubbalite. Girls, this is Blaze." Professor Oak says, gesturing between them. Blaze nods.

"So, what's he doing here?" The first girl questions. Blaze turns to look at her.

"Not that I get why it's any of your business, but I came here to deliver this." Blaze says as he holds out a bag.

"What is it?" One of the girl's questions. Blaze sighs.

"I have no idea. I was told to deliver it, not open it!" Blaze says, sounding annoyed.

"Geez! Soooooory!" The girl says, glaring at Blaze. He grins.

"Stay out of my way." He says as he walks off. Professor Oak follows him.

"Hey! Blaze!" Professor Oak yells, catching up to Blaze, who sighs.

"What do you want?" Blaze questions, looking at his uncle.

"I want a favor." Oak says. Blaze looks at him with skeptical eyes.

"What kind of favor are we talking about?" Blaze questions. Oak sighs.

"I need you to travel with a few of the young ones and teach them the ropes." Oak says. Blaze looks at him for a moment.

"In other words, you want me to travel with them until they're experienced enough to get out on their own." Blaze says, folding his arms.

"Exactly!" Oak says, smiling. Blaze sighs.

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" Blaze questions, shaking his head. Oak grins.

"Nope!" Oak says simply. Blaze drops his arms.

"Fine." Blaze says as he looks up at the Professor, and sees a serious look on his face. "What is it now?" Blaze questions. Oak clears his throat.

"You can't bring any Pokémon besides one." Oak says, putting one finger up. Blaze glares at him.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Blaze says angrily. Oak shakes his head, and holds his hand out. "NOW!" Blaze shouts, standing like a deer in headlights.

"They're leaving in about an hour." Oak says. Blaze sighs.

"Can I at least say goodbye to them?" Blaze questions. Oak nods, and motions for Blaze to follow. They walk to Oak's office, and Blaze walks outside into one of the grassy areas, where he releases all seven of his Pokémon from their poke-balls. "Listen guys. I'm going away for a while. In the meantime, I want you to be good with my uncle." He says, looking at his Pokémon sternly. "So behave!" He commands.

"Taking care of Professor Oak's Pokémon, are you?" Someone says from behind him. He turns to see the two girls.

"Is there something you want?" Blaze questions, sounding angry. The one girl takes a step back.

"The Professor said he wants to see you." The other girl says. Blaze sighs, and walks forward.

"Fine." He says as he walks toward the house. He walks inside, and to where Professor Oak is standing.

"Ah, Blaze." Oak says, turning to look at him. Blaze looks at him with skeptical eyes.

"Did you...need me for something?" Blaze questions.

"Ah, yes indeed. Just wait here for a moment." Oak says. Blaze sighs, but stands there. Before long, there's four people standing there. "Today is the day that you all have been waiting for. The day that you get your first Pokémon. Now, I know you're all excited, but I must caution you. This journey isn't going to be easy. So, I have decided to send a guardian with all of you." One of the guys raises his hand. "Yes?" Oak asks, looking at the boy.

"How come there's four of us, but only three guardians?" The boy questions. Oak smiles.

"That's because two of you will be going with one guardians while the other two get separated." Oak says. The two girls look at each other.

"Does that mean that we have to travel with a GUY!" The girl with the wavy blue hair asks.

"N-" Oak begins, but Blaze cuts him off be stepping forward.

"Unfortunately, there aren't any females around that are willing to participate in this." Blaze says in a completely neutral voice. Both girls sigh.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to pick your Pokémon!" Oak says, clapping his hands together. All of the new Pokémon Trainers smile.

After about an hour, they had all picked out their Pokémon, and are waiting to be assigned to their guardian.

"I wonder who I'll get!" The guy with the red hair says. Blaze smiles.

"What's so funny?" Gary asks, walking over with Ash.

"Do you remember when that was us?" Blaze questions, motioning toward the youngsters. Gary looks over at them.

"Yes. Though we had weird starter Pokémon." Gary says. Blaze sighs.

"Yeah. What, with you getting a Growlithe and me getting an Eevee." Blaze says. The three of them turn when they see Professor Oak make a gesture.

"Now to reveal your traveling partners!" Oak says, gesturing toward Blaze, Gary and Ash. "Ash, if you will." Oak says, gesturing for Ash to walk forward. He takes a step forward. "Okay, introduce yourself!" Oak commands.

"Uh...okay? My name's Ash Ketchum. Um...my starter Pokémon was a Pikachu." Ash says, scratching the back of his head.

"Very good. Now...Jacob! You shall be traveling with Ash." Oak says. The boy with the green hair walks forward confidently. The two of them go to stand in a small area. "Now, Gary." Oak says. Gary takes a step forward.

"I'm Gary Oak. My starter was a Growlithe." Gary says, sounding confident and cocky...as usual.

"Okay, your partner shall be Lukas." Oak says. They watch as the boy with the red hair walks forward. The two of them walk toward where Ash and Jacob are standing. "And lastly..." Oak says, turning to look at Blaze, who takes a bored step forward.

"Very well. My name is Blaze. My starter is a secret." Blaze says. Oak sighs.

"Blaze..." Oak mutters, sounding irritated.

"What? It's not like they won't find out soon anyway!" Blaze says, walking away, making a strange hand gesture. Oak turns to look at the girls.

"Don't worry. Blaze is always like this." Oak says with a sigh. The two girls nod, and walk after Blaze.

"What do the two of you want?" Blaze questions, not bothering to look behind him.

"Um...we were wondering what you think we should pack..." One of the girls says. Blaze sighs, and pulls the coat he always wears that goes down to the ground on before he turns around.

"Well...you should pack two pairs of clothes...and a few things you want to bring." Blaze says, leaning against the bed, looking at the two of them. "But not more than you can fit in these-" He says as he throws them two backpacks. They look at him in confusion, and then turn to look at each other.

"Ah!" The girl with the blue hair yells, watching as Blaze's coat moves. The two watch as a head pops out. "W...what IS that?" The girl questions. Blaze pets the Eevee's head.

"Aw! It's cute!" The girl with the blonde hair says before looking up at Blaze. "Can I pet it?" She asks. Blaze pulls the Eevee out of his coat.

"Sure. So, tell me. What's your name?" Blaze asks, looking at the blonde.

"Rubbalite!" The girl says with a smile. Blaze ruffles her hair.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rubbalite." Blaze says as he hands her the Eevee. Rubbalite takes it, and begins to pet it between the ears.

"It's got such a shiny and soft coat!" Rubbalite says, looking at the Eevee in surprise.

"And you better believe it takes a lot of effort to get it like that." Blaze says, turning to put a few more things.

"Well, I'm leaving." The blue haired girl says, glaring at Blaze.

"Whatever. Just make sure you pack." Blaze says in a bored voice.

"A few hours later, Blaze is standing next to Gary, talking to him.

"So you got stuck with two, huh?" Gary questions. Blaze sighs.

"Yeah. Somehow I knew he would do this to me!" Blaze says, sounding irritated. Gary grins.

"I really don't understand it. You'd think he'd choose someone else to have them." Gary says.

"Especially when you hate everything to do with work." Ash says, walking toward them.

"Tell me about it! Work can he so...troublesome!" Blaze complains as he watches the four younger ones walk toward them.

"Well, looks like we're off." Ash says as the boy known as Jacob walks up to him. The two of them leave. Gary looks at Blaze as soon as Ash is gone.

"See you soon." Gary says as he leaves too. Blaze sighs as he turns to look at the two girls.

"Well, guess we're heading out." Blaze says. He turns around, and the three of them leave Pallet Town.

+++++++++++++

A/N ::

Here's the first chapter of my Pokemon story. It's kinda something that I had been tossing around on whether to do for a while and finally decided to sit down and write it.

Until L8R

LukaThorne :3


	2. Unusual Training

Blaze is standing there, watching as Rubbalite is fighting a Rattata and Melody is fighting a Caterpie.

"Pikachu! Use Tackle!" Rubbalite yells.

"Pika!" Her Pikachu shouts as it runs toward the Rattata. The Rattata flies back a few feet, and hits a tree. It falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Congratulations, Rubbalite!" Blaze says, walking forward. He looks at her. "Do you wish to catch the Pokémon?" He asks. Rubbalite shakes her head.

"No. I don't like Rattata's." Rubbalite says, shaking her head simply. Blaze nods, and picks the small Rattata up. He places his hand on his forehead, and turns to watch Melody's battle.

"Ugh! You damn Caterpie!" Melody shouts when the Caterpie evades her Squirtle's Tackle Attack.

"Calm down, Melody!" Rubbalite shouts. Blaze watches in annoyance as she once again misses.

"That's it! Squirtle! Use Tail Whip!" Melody shouts. Suddenly, a Pidgey flies down, picks up the Caterpie, and flies away. Melody watches in surprise. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" She shouts, throwing her arms in the air.

"All right. I think it's time to set up camp for the night." Blaze says, shaking his head. "Rubbalite, you go find some wood." Blaze says. Rubbalite nods. "Have your Pikachu help you collect it." Blaze says in a stern voice. Rubbalite releases her Pikachu from its poke-ball, and the two of them head off to find some firewood.

"What should I do?" Melody asks.

"Just sit there, and refrain from messing anything else up." Blaze says, not even bothering to look at her.

"Ugh! I'm so SICK of you threatening me like I'm just a screw up!" Melody says, charging to her feet, and stomping toward Blaze.

"That's exactly what you act like! There is absolutely NO reason you couldn't fight that Caterpie and WIN with your Squirtle. If you're not serious about this, than just go back." Blaze says as he pets the Rattata.

"I am serious about this! Aren't you supposed to be TEACHING us how to be trainers?" Melody questions. Blaze turns to look at her.

"I am meant to guide you, not raise you!" Blaze says. Melody takes a step back from the malice in Blaze's voice. "You are supposed to do the learning, but when Rubbalite tried to tell you something earlier, you didn't even hear her." He says. Melody looks away. "I can't help you if you don't listen." He holds out his hand.

"What?" Melody questions.

"I don't think a Pokémon should have to deal with an ignorant trainer like you." Blaze says in a completely serious voice. Melody looks at him in horror.

"You...want me to give you MY POKEMON!" Melody questions. Blaze smiles.

"I see the Professor forgot to mention the other reason you have guardians, eh?" Blaze says. Melody gasps.

"You can't have my Pokémon!" Melody shouts. Blaze sighs.

"I can if I believe you're misusing it." Blaze says. Suddenly, a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Don't you think you're being a little rough on her?" Gary asks. Blaze turns to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze questions. Gary shrugs.

"Just passing through, and thought I'd come see how you're doing." Gary says. Blaze sighs, and turns to look at him.

"I meant, why are you interfering with this." Blaze says. Gary looks at him.

"It's only been a day. Don't you think you're being a little...oh, I don't know...cruel?" Gary questions.

"No. If she can't even get one move to hit a Caterpie out of nearly twenty, she shouldn't be a trainer." Blaze says. Gary smiles. "What are you smiling?" Blaze questions, irritated.

"I understand." Gary says. He turns to Lukas. "We're staying here for the night."

"What do you think you're doing!" Blaze questions. Gary looks at him.

"We're staying here for the night. Why? What are you so worried about?" Gary questions. Blaze sighs.

"Nothing." Blaze says in a defeated voice.

The night goes on, and everyone goes to sleep. Around midnight, Melody wakes up, and looks around the camp, only to see Blaze is not there.

"W...what!" Melody questions, looking around. She jumps when she hears something crack. "I wonder what that could be..." She questions as she stands up, and walks toward the area the sound had come from. She walks through the brush for almost half a mile before she comes to the edge of a clearing. What she sees there, shocks her.

"B...Blaze?" Melody whispers as she watches Blaze's Eevee standing next to his kneeling form, and the Rattata from earlier perched on his shoulder.

"I...I know we can do this! Just a little bit more effort!" Blaze says as he stands up, and walks forward a few steps. "Now, Ratta! Use Quick Attack!" Blaze commands. The Rattata runs down Blaze's side, and toward the tree. It gets about half war up, and stops on a branch.

"What the hell did that help any?" Melody questions.

"Just watch. You'll understand." A voice says from next to her. She turns to see Gary. She nods, and turns to watch.

"All right! Now use Tackle!" Blaze says, looking at the small rodent. It squeaks, and runs down the tree. The next thing Melody knows, it's barreling into Blaze. He falls to his knees. The Rattata walks up to him.

"What the hell!" Melody whispers/shouts. She looks up at Gary, only to see him pointing toward the clearing. When she looks, she sees Blaze smiling, and petting the Rattata's head.

"Good job, little one." Blaze says, sounding proud. Melody watches in confusion as Blaze once again stands up, and looks at the Rattata.

"What does he accomplish by having his Pokémon attack him?" Melody asks. Gary smiles.

"It creates a bond between them." Gary says. Melody's eyes widen.

"Is that why he doesn't need to put his Eevee in a poke-ball?" Melody questions. Gary looks at her, and nods.

"It also synchronizes their moves so they can understand each other." Gary stands up. "Well, I think it's about time you go get some sleep. Wouldn't want you to miss tomorrow." Gary says with a grin. Melody looks at him in confusion, but shrugs, and walks back to camp.

The next morning, Melody wakes up to someone yelling. She sits up, and looks around.

"I can't believe you'd do that! You bastard!" Blaze shouts into some kind of machine. He sighs a few minutes later, and sits on the ground. "Fine...Where...When?" He questions before hanging up the machine. He looks toward the campsite. "You. Wake up the others. We have to get to Viridian City." Blaze says. Melody nods, and gets to her feet. She goes to wake everyone up.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Gary questions as he stands up. Blaze turns to look at him.

"Rocket's up to no good again." Blaze says in a serious voice. Gary stands up, and stretches.

"Why the hell do they choose to do so, so god damn EARLY!" Gary complains. Blaze shrugs.

"It's Team Rocket...why do they do anything they do?" Blaze questions. Gary shrugs.

"Well, you've got me there." Gary says simply. Blaze smiles.

"Shall we head out?" Blaze questions. Gary nods.

Together, the five of them head off toward Viridian City.

++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Well, after an extremely long wait, here's the second chapter of this one. For some reason ao3 wouldn't let me post ANYTHING!! It was deeply irritating...

->LukaThorne


	3. Running into Rockets

They walk into Viridian City, and the three younger ones gasp when they see two people blocking the gates.

"Let me in! I have permission to enter!" Blaze says in a serious voice. The one guard looks at him for a moment before gasping.

"Ah! It's you!" The guy says. The two guards look at each other, then nod.

"You may enter!" They both say at the same time as they step aside. Blaze runs into the city, and toward the small area at the far corner of the city. When the other four catch up with him, they see him glaring at some girl with a huge  **R**  on her shirt.

"Well, looks like the famous Blaze has graced us with her presence!" The girl says with a sneer. Blaze merely grins.

"You're an even bigger fool than I thought you are if you didn't expect me to show up." Blaze says, glaring at them. They sneer.

"There's no way you can beat us!" The guy says. Blaze smiles.

"So you think, huh?" Blaze asks.

"I've had it!" The female shouts. "Go, Lickitung!" She shouts.

"Oh! I like that Pokémon!" Rubbalite says from behind Blaze. He smiles.

"So, you're challenging me, huh?" Blaze questions as he points his hand outward. "Go!"

"Pff...hahahahahaha!" The two burst out laughing as the Rattata appears.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The female rocket says, wiping a laugh tear off her face. Gary shakes his head.

"Taking me lightly, huh?" Blaze says with a huge smirk. He makes a hand gesture, and the Rattata runs toward the Lickitung, head butting it. Everyone watches on in silence as the Rattata doubles back, only to attack with a Quick Attack.

"W...what just happened?" The female rocket questions as she watches her Lickitung fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Hard to counter an attack when you don't know it's coming, huh?" Blaze questions, grinning. Both rockets turn to glare at him.

"You bastard!" The guy shouts as he throws a poke-ball. They all watch as Blaze's Rattata runs toward her, and climbs onto her shoulder. "Go!" The guy shouts as the poke-ball opens, revealing a Haunter. Blaze smiles.

"Okay, go!" Blaze says. Everyone watches in confusion as Blaze's Eevee jumps off his shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The guy rocket says in disappointment. Blaze merely smiles as his Eevee runs forward, and attacks the Haunter with a Quick Attack. They all watch in confusion as the Haunter winces. "What the hell!" The rocket shouts, watching as the Eevee looks at Blaze, who smiles.

"So that's what he's been up to." Gary says, watching the Eevee smile.

"What?" The three young trainers question. He looks at them.

"He's been training for this very situation." Gary says simply. Blaze looks over his shoulder at him.

"Sure didn't take you long to figure it out, did it?" Blaze questions. Gary smiles.

"Will you PLEASE explain this to us? Normal type attacks aren't supposed to work on Ghost type Pokémon." Lukas says, looking at Eevee with confused eyes.

"I've been training for almost two years out in the mountains to achieve this ability." Blaze says, looking down at his Eevee.

"What ability?" The rockets question. Blaze looks at him.

"My Eevee is completely unaffected by the different types. It can beat any type." Blaze says. Everyone gasps.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Melody shouts. Blaze looks at her.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding you?" Blaze questions in an annoyed voice. Gary smiles.

"Congrats, cuz!" Gary says, laying a hand against Blaze's back.

"Yeah, it took a LOT to get to that point though." Blaze says, looking at his Eevee. It runs at the Haunter, but when it gets a few feet away from it, Eevee stops and wags its tail.

"What, is it trying to be c-" The rocket begins, but stops when a blue and black ball forms in front of Eevee. His eyes widen. "It can't be!" He shouts. Blaze smiles as Eevee lets the Shadow Ball fly at the Haunter.

"Remember this..." Blaze says as he walks toward the rockets, and stops right in front of them. "You were beaten by the Shadow Trainer!" He says. Both of the rockets eyes widen.

"You can't be!" The rocket guy says with wide eyes. Blaze smiles.

"You better believe it!" Blaze says, sounding proud. Gary takes a weary step forward.

"Blaze...that's enough." Gary says in a serious voice. Blaze turns to look at him.

"Okay." Blaze says, taking a step away from the rockets. They merely sit there, wide eyed.

"W...what's wrong with them?" Melody asks. Blaze looks at her, and smiles.

"It's better that you don't know right now. Maybe you'll find out someday." Blaze says in a sad sounding voice. He turns to look at the guard. "You can take them now." He says, closing his eyes. The guards run forward, and grab the two rockets.

"How the hell could you betray us like this?" The guy rocket shouts, pulling against the guards' hold on his arms.

"I didn't betray them! I got kicked out!" Blaze says, sounding irritated.

"Only because you were transferring information to the enemy!" The guy shouts, glaring at Blaze. He smiles. "I hope you rot in hell for that!" He says as he disappears into the back of the police van. Blaze watches as the car speeds away.

"You okay?" Gary questions, walking up next to Blaze. He lays a hand on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze nods.

"I'm fine." Blaze says as he turns to look at the younger trainers. He looks at the sky, and walks away.

"What's wrong with him?" Melody questions, watching Blaze's retreat with confusion.

"Blaze has gone through a LOT since the time of his last training." Gary says cryptically. They all look at him with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rubbalite questions, glaring at Gary.

"Only that you're going to have to go to Blaze for any answers you want." Gary says with a shrug as he turns. "Come along, Lukas." He says. The younger boy follows him as he walks away.

"Well, that was...helpful." Melody says, watching the guys walk away.

"Not really, but okay." Rubbalite says, looking in the direction that Blaze had disappeared in. "Should we follow him?" She questions, looking back at Melody.

"I don't think so. He probably wants to be alone right now." Melody says. Rubbalite sighs, and sits down against a tree.

"Well, might as well get comfortable." Rubbalite says in a lazy sounding voice. Melody sits down next to her.

"So, what do you think that cryptic message from Gary meant?" Melody asks, looking up at the sky. Rubbalite shrugs.

They sit there for nearly four hours before they get bored.

"Ugh! How in the world does it take so long to get back?" Rubbalite questions. The two of them look at each other. Within an instant, they're on their feet, facing one another. "Shall we?" She asks with a smirk.

"Indeed!" Melody says, pulling out her poke-ball. She throws it on the same time Rubbalite throws hers.

"Go!" They both shout as their poke-balls open, revealing Rubbalite's Pikachu and Melody's Squirtle.

"All right! Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Rubbalite shouts. Her Pikachu runs at Squirtle at the same time as electric bolts spark from its cheeks.

"Squirtle, counter with Water Gun!" Melody shouts, watching as the two attacks hit each other, and the two Pokémon fall unconscious. The two of them turn when they hear someone clapping.

"Very good, you two." Blaze says with a smile on his face.

+++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: Chapter three has officially ARRIVED!! I'm thinking probably one or two more tonight before I pass out :)

->LukaThorne


	4. The First Gym

"Where the hell have you been?" Melody questions, glaring at Blaze, who merely grins.

"I had something I had to take care of." Blaze says with a shrug. Both of the youngsters look at each other with suspicious looks. "But anyway..." Blaze turns to look at the two of them. "I think it's time for you to start challenging gym leaders...which is why we're heading toward Pewter City, and the Rock gym." He says as he walks off. After a moment or two, the two girls follow.

Around half an hour later, Blaze is watching as Melody is battling a Mankey.

"Now, Squirtle! Use Bubble!" Melody shouts. The Squirtle lets loose about nine bubbles.

Meanwhile, Blaze is standing at the edge of the clearing, watching the battle's progression. He watches as the Mankey's hit with five of the nine bubbles.

"Now..." Melody pulls out a poke-ball, and throws it at the Mankey. It wiggles a few times before stopping.

"Congratulations!" Rubbalite shouts as she runs toward Melody, and hugs her.

"You need more training." Blaze says, walking toward the two of them. Melody turns to look at Blaze.

"You know, would it KILL you to compliment someone?" Melody questions. Blaze smiles, looking slightly sad.

"When the time comes." Blaze says, looking at them.

They go through the Viridian Forest without a hastle, and decide to make camp.

The next day, Melody and Rubbalite are watching Blaze battle a Ponyta.

"Go!" Blaze says. He watches as Eevee uses Bite. The Ponyta stumbles, and shakes its head. He smiles as he reaches into the inner pocket of his coat, and pulls out a black poke-ball with some form of design.

"W...what kind of poke-ball is that?" Melody questions in a worry sounding voice.

"It's a Shadow-ball. It's my own invention." Blaze says with a slight menacing smile on his face.

"What's special about them?" Melody questions. Blaze smiles, and looks back at her.

"Watch and see." Blaze says, gripping the poke-ball. "Shadow Catch!" Blaze shouts as he throws the poke-ball. It hits the Ponyta, and suddenly, a black fog envelops the Ponyta. When it disappears, the poke-ball flies back and Blaze. He catches it with one hand.

"That was...odd..." Rubbalite says in a confused voice. Blaze smiles, and begins to walk off, putting the Shadow-ball in his coat.

They walk the remaining distance to Pewter City, and to the gym.

"Um...I don't know if I'm ready for this." Melody says, looking at the large building.

"Don't worry. I know we can do it!" Rubbalite says, sounding completely sure of herself. Melody looks at her for a moment before nodding.

"All right." Melody says, taking a deep breath. The three of them walk into the gym, and through the rock-covered interior. "What's up with the rocks?" Melody questions, looking around. Blaze sighs.

"This is the gym of ROCK. So, all the leader's Pokémon are rock-type." Blaze says. Melody looks at him.

"So, it's meant to disguise the leader's Pokémon?" Melody asks. Blaze shakes his head.

"No. It's only props. There's no actual use for them." Blaze says. Melody and Rubbalite look at each other.

"That seems pointless to me." Rubbalite says. Blaze smiles.

"It is indeed very pointless, but it gives the leader something to do in their spare time." Blaze says. Just as the last word leaves his mouth, they hear footsteps.

"You're right, as usual." The voice says as someone walks out of the shadows.

"Ah, Brock. I thought you were going to leave the gym to your brother. Isn't that what you said when you went traveling with Ash?" Blaze questions. Brock smiles.

"That was my original plan, but I just couldn't seem to leave the gym for long." Brock says with a shrug. The two of them walk toward each other, and grasp hands.

"It's been far too long." Blaze says with a smile. Brock looks over Blaze's shoulder, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What is it?" Blaze questions. Brock motions toward Melody and Rubbalite.

"Are they with you?" Brock questions. Blaze nods.

"I'm doing a favor for my uncle." Blaze says with a shrug.

"Ah! So..." Brock turns to look at Melody and Rubbalite. "You came here to challenge me, huh?" He asks with a smile.

"Um...eh...err...uh..." Melody mutters, completely flabbergasted by Brock's presence.

"Hi!" Rubbalite says. Both Blaze and Melody look at her with surprise at her excitement.

"Hello, and who might you be, my beautiful maiden?" Brock questions. Blaze rolls his eyes when both their eyes turn to hearts. He sighs, and walks forward. He grabs Brock's shoulder, and digs his nails in.

"No, Brock!" Blaze says in a menacing voice. Everyone looks at him in confusion.

"Oh, come on! I wasn't going to do anything! My heart will always belong to y-" Blaze stomps Brock's head to the ground, and walks away with fume coming off his head. Melody and Rubbalite turn to look at Brock's twitching form.

"Wow...I've never seen him THAT mad before..." Melody says with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Blaze is sitting outside, looking up at the stars.

"Mind if I sit?" A voice says from behind Blaze. He turns, only to see Brock.

"Sure, go ahead." Blaze says, looking away from Brock.

"So, tell me." Brock says in a quiet voice. Blaze looks at him. "Why don't you tell them?" He questions. Blaze sighs.

"Sometimes I wish it was that easy to just reverse everything that happened, but it's not." Blaze says with a sad note to his voice. Brock smiles sadly.

"I understand." Brock says in an understanding voice. Blaze sighs.

"But if it WAS that easy, everyone would just fix their problems." Blaze says.

The two of them sit there for a few hours with Brock just sitting there, listening to what Blaze is saying.

"Well, I suppose I should get going." Brock says, standing up. Blaze looks up at him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Blaze asks. Brock looks down at him. "Can you have-" Blaze explains his plan, and the two of them go off to their rooms.

The next morning, Melody and Rubbalite wake up, and walk out of the room they had slept in. They walk outside, only to hear chatter coming from about half a block away. They follow the noise, only to see Blaze battling...BROCK!

"What the hell? I thought WE were supposed to be the ones to battle him!" Melody shouts in shock. They watch as Blaze throws a Shadow-ball, and her Ponyta appears.

"Go!" Blaze shouts. The Ponyta uses a stomp against Brock's Geodude.

"G, Geo!" The Geodude shouts as it falls to the ground. Brock grins as he recalls his unconscious Geodude.

"You haven't lost your touch!" Brock says, grasping Blaze's hand.

"You either!" Blaze says, sounding satisfied. They both turn to look at Melody and Rubbalite. "Well, are the two of you ready for your battles?" He questions with a grin. Melody looks at Rubbalite with skeptical eyes. "Well?" Blaze questions after a few minutes of silence.

"Um...how are we supposed to battle Brock when his Pokémon have fainted?" Rubbalite asks, confused. Blaze smiles.

"Oh, you won't be battling Brock, you'll be battling his brothers." Blaze says. Melody's mouth falls open.

"You mean we don't even get to battle the actual gym leader of the rock gym!" Melody shouts in irritation. Blaze glares at her.

"Brock actually isn't the gym leader anymore. His brothers are." Blaze says in a serious voice. Rubbalite and Melody look at him in shock.

"Really?" Melody shouts. Both Blaze and Brock nod.

"Okay, okay. So, can we begin our battles yet?" An impatient voice questions. Everyone turns to see a boy around twelve with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"W...who're you?" Melody questions, looking at him with a strange glint to her eyes. Blaze sighs.

"Now, now, Anthony." Blaze says, looking at the boy with an intent glare. Anthony takes a step back.

"Whatever. I just want to finish this up!" Anthony says in a bored voice. He turns. "So, who's going to be my oppo-" He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Melody.

"Melody's going to be your opponent." Blaze says, motioning toward Melody.

They battle, ending with Melody winning.

"Yay! I won!" Melody shouts as she jumps in the air. She turns to look at Blaze, who's completely ignoring her. She sighs, and sits down to pet her Mankey. She looks up when she sees a pair of boots stop in front of her.

"That was really good battling. I haven't had a challenge like that in a long time." Anthony says with a smile on his face. Melody sighs.

"Thanks." Melody says as she looks down. "Though I wish my 'guardian' would think that..." She says in a sad voice. Anthony smiles.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Anthony says. Melody looks up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Melody questions. Anthony smiles.

"You'll understand, but in the meantime, here." Anthony says, handing Melody a poke-ball. She looks at him in confusion.

"What's this for?" Melody asks. Anthony smiles.

"Think of it as a confession of love." Anthony says with a smile. Melody smiles back.

"Thanks." Melody says, standing up, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"MELODY!" The two of them jump away from each other when they hear Blaze's voice.

"Well, I better be going." Melody says, turning. Anthony smiles, and waves at her. She waves back.

Melody gets to the edge of Pewter City.

"About time!" Blaze says in an angry voice as he watches her.

"Yeah sorry, I was...um...busy." Melody says in a slightly embarrassed voice. Blaze smirks in understanding.

"Well, let's be going." Blaze says, walking off. Melody and Rubbalite follow, heading toward new adventures.

+++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Chapter 4!

->LukaThorne


	5. Heading to Vermillion

The three of them walk through Mt. Moon, until they get to two strange rocks.

"What're these?" Melody questions, touching one of the strange rocks. The two of them watch in confusion as Blaze smiles, and walks forward. He lays a hand against one of the rocks, and sighs.

"They aren't rocks, they're fossils of two extinct Pokémon." Blaze says as he lifts them up, and wraps them in a blanket.

"If they're just fossils, then why keep them?" Melody questions. Blaze sighs.

"Some things are more important than one might think." Blaze says in a serious voice. Melody looks at Rubbalite, who shrugs. She shakes her head.

"Okay, whatever." Melody says, shaking her head in irritation. They walk out Mt. Moon, and Melody runs toward the gates of Cerulean City. Just before she gets to the gates, a Sandshrew appears.

"Sand...Sandshrew!" The Sandshrew shouts, walking toward Melody. She screams, and runs behind Blaze.

"Boy, you'd think you'd get over this." Blaze says, walking forward. He kneels down in front of the Sandshrew, and lays a hand on its head.

"Sandshrew...Sand...Sandshrew!" The Sandshrew says, looking up at Blaze.

"I know, I know." Blaze says, smiling down at the Pokémon. It climbs into Blaze's arms, and he cuddles the Pokémon.

They travel through Cerulean City, where Blaze catches an Ekans and Oddish, and Rubbalite catches a Pidgey. Melody and Rubbalite also get the Cerulean Gym Badge. A short time later, they're walking through the Underground Path.

"Where does this thing lead to?" Rubbalite asks, looking at the walls in confusion.

"It leads to a path that leads to Vermillion City." Blaze looks at Melody, only to see a confused look on her face. "Where the next gym is." He explains.

"Ah!" Melody says, nodding her head in understanding.

"Though this gym leader is one of the toughest..." Blaze says with a faraway look. Melody and Rubbalite look at each other in confusion as they walk out of the Underground Path, and into a prairie. They walk through it, and stop in front of the gates to Vermillion City. Blaze takes a deep breath, and walks through the threshold, looking nervous.

++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Chapter five has arrived!! Hope everyone is liking this so far...

->LukaThorne


	6. The Truth Revealed

The three of them walk into town, and toward the Pokémon Center, where they have Nurse Joy treat their Pokémon. Just when they get their Pokémon back, they hear shouting. When they turn around, they see a Voltorb being rushed into the room. Rubbalite and Melody turn to look at Blaze when they hear him laughing.

"Looks like Surge hasn't lost his touch." Blaze says, watching with happy eyes as the poor Voltorb gets carried away.

"Um...Blaze?" Melody mutters, touching Blaze's shoulder. He walks forward, and out the door, leaving the two of them standing there, stunned.

"What...just happened?" Rubbalite questions, confused at Blaze's drastic change in personality.

"They always do this." Nurse Joy say, shaking her head.

"Do what?" Melody questions. Nurse Joy motions toward Blaze as he walks across the road. "Ah!" Melody mutters. Nurse Joy smile, and shakes her head.

"I wonder what'll come about this time." Nurse Joy say, typing something on the computer.

"Um...please excuse us, Nurse Joy." Rubbalite says, walking toward the door. The two of them walk in the direction they had seen Blaze disappear in, only to freeze when they see Blaze standing next to Gary, talking.

"Um...wasn't he talking about some Surge before?" Melody asks, looking at Rubbalite with confused eyes.

"He was..." Rubbalite says. Suddenly, Blaze looks in their direction, and walks toward them.

"Well, took the two of you long enough to get here." Blaze says, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Well, we kinda had to find our own way here since you decided to run off." Melody says in an irritated voice as she glares at Blaze.

"Yeah well. Surge and I go way back." Blaze says with a grin on his face. Both Melody and Rubbalite's mouths drop open when they see a huge guy with spiky yellow hair walk up behind Blaze, and wrap his arms around Blaze's waist. Blaze sighs, and leans back against the big guy.

"Uh...are the two you gay or something?" Melody yells, pointing toward the two of them. They both look at her like she's nuts.

"Of course not!" The big guy says in a shocked and slightly angry voice.

"B...but..." Blaze sighs. "But...Blaze is a...GUY!" Melody stutters, looking at the two of them with uncomprehending eyes.

"Blaze?" The big guy questions, looking at Melody in confusion.

"Yes, Blaze!" Melody shouts, pointing at Blaze.

"Um...Melody..." Rubbalite mutters, looking at Melody with a look that clearly says shut-up.

"This is just beyond hilarious! She really thinks you're a guy, Flairra!" The big guy says, laughing hysterically. Blaze smiles.

"It is, isn't it?" Blaze says. Both Melody and Rubbalite look at Blaze in confusion.

"Flairra?" Melody mutters. Blaze turns to them, smiling.

"I think the three of us should go talk somewhere more...private." Blaze says as he turns to look at the big guy. "Please excuse us for a few minutes." He says. The big guy nods, and releases Blaze. "Come on." Blaze says as he turns to look at the two of them, and motions for them to follow him.

"What does he mean when he says you're not a guy?" Melody questions as soon as they get out of earshot. Blaze turns to look at them.

"Maybe because I'm NOT a guy. I'm a girl." Blaze says, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"But...I...you..." Melody mutters. Blaze sighs.

"Okay, let's restart the introductions. I am Flairra, daughter to the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Blaine. My main type of Pokémon is fire." Blaze says, bowing at the waist. He watches as Melody walks in a circle around him once he straightens back up.

"How do we know you're not lying this time as well? I want some proof that you're female!" Melody says with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Even though I never actually SAID I was a guy, I'll give you some proof." He begins to unbutton his coat. "You've never seen me without my coat, have you?" Blaze asks, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Uh...no." Melody says, looking at Blaze like he's nuts. He finishes unbuttoning it, and pulls it open to reveal the shirt underneath, and breasts.

"Have I convinced you yet?" Flairra asks, smiling. Both Melody and Rubbalite nod. "Good. Now, if you don't mind. My fiancée is waiting for us." She says, walking away from the two of them.

"Well...that was...odd..." Melody says, looking toward where Flairra is walking away.

"Very." Rubbalite says, nodding as she goes to follow Flairra.

"Get everything straightened out?" The big guy questions as Flairra walks up next to him. She smiles up at him.

"I think so, but I guess only time will tell if their brains have grasped the facts." Flairra says, smiling.

"Oak really didn't give you the smartest ones, did he?" Surge asks, looking over Flairra's shoulder, only to see Melody trip over the sidewalk.

"They're learning. In fact, I was just like Miss Clumsy over there when I was her age." Flairra says, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Eee!" Eevee says as it pokes its head out from under Flairra's coat.

"Well, it's nice to see you as well, Eevee." Surge says, petting Eevee on the head.

"Ugh! That really hurt!" Melody says as she walks up next to Flairra merely shakes her head.

"You need to be more observant, Melody." Flairra says, turning to look at her young apprentices.

"It's not my fault! That sidewalk came out of NOWHERE!" Melody says throwing her arms in the air to express her point.

"ANYWAY! Is there any way we can have the battle we came here for now?" Rubbalite asks, looking at Flairra with impatient eyes.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I completely forgot about it." Flairra says, sticking her tongue out.

"A battle? With who?" Surge asks, looking at Flairra with confused eyes.

"With you. They want to try to earn a Thunder Badge." Flairra says, flicking her hand back and forth.

"You mean they want to challenge...ME?" Surge asks in a confused voice. Flairra slaps him on the arm.

"Don't act dumb! Of course you!" Flairra says, shaking her head.

"Well, my gym's closed for the rest of the day." Surge says, scratching the back of his head.

"So early?" Melody asks, looking at him in confusion. Both Flairra and Surge turn to look at her.

"I stop fighting for the day when I beat twenty people." Surge explains. Melody's eyes widen.

"Wow!" Rubbalite says, looking at Surge with excited eyes. "You really have beaten twenty people already today? It's only two in the afternoon!" She says in awe. Surge smiles.

"The only one that has ever beaten me is Flairra here." Surge says, placing his hand on Flairra's head, and rubbing it. Rubbalite's eyes widen.

"Hm..." Melody mutters, looking deep in thought.

++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Well, bet you guys weren't expecting that one :)

->LukaThorne


	7. An Unexpected Development

The next thing anyone knows, Melody's pointing at Surge with a sure look on her face.

"Do I even want to know?" Flairra mutters, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head before looking directly at Melody.

"I challenge you, Lt. Surge, to a Pokémon battle! Right here, right now!" Melody says, expanding one of her Poke-balls. Surge looks at her with irritation.

"Were you not paying attention? I said I'm not going to battle with anyone else today." Surge demands, looking down at her as he waves his hand back and forth.

"Well, at least battle Blaze! I want to see how evenly matched the two of you are." Melody says in an excited voice. Surge looks at Flairra.

"Yep, you do have an odd one here..." Surge says with a sigh.

"Yeah, but do you want to? It's been a while since I've battled you...so..." Flairra says with a grin plastered across her face. Surge shakes his head, and expands a Poke-ball.

"Fine. You win." Surge say, looking at her, his personality doing a complete 180. Melody and Rubbalite watch as he points to Flairra. "But I want to battle you at your best, not how you these kids have seen you fight." He says. Flairra looks at him, insulted.

"And you think I haven't been battling to the best of my ability?" Flairra demands. Surge shakes his head.

"I know you too well." Surge says. Melody and Rubbalite's eyes widen when Flairra's look turns menacing and grins evilly.

"Well, don't complain to me when you can't beat me." Flairra says, taking a step forward. Surge grins when he sees the look in her eyes.

"Right back atcha." Surge says. Flairra grins as her Eevee suddenly comes running out of her coat. "Starting this battle the same way our last one ended, huh?" Surge says, throwing the Poke-ball in his hand.

"With one HUGE difference." Flairra says just before her Eevee runs forward. "I've honed my abilities to make me virtually unstoppable!" She yells as her Eevee makes a Shadow Ball. It hits Surge's Pokémon as soon as it comes out of the Poke-ball.

"Damn! I should have seen that one coming." Surge says as he watches his Pikachu faint. Flairra grins.

"Yes, you probably should have. After all, you're the one that claims to know me the best." Flairra says, grinning with excitement.

"What do they mean, ability?" They hear Melody questions from somewhere close by.

"So she hasn't told you, huh?" Surge asks, looking at the two girls with puzzled eyes.

"No, she hasn't told us anything about having an ability." Melody responds. Surge looks at Flairra.

"Why haven't you told them, Flairra?" Surge questions. Flairra sneers.

"They wouldn't understand! Weaklings like them never understand anything of any importance." Flairra shakes her head. "I remember when I was ignorant of just how much evil the world holds." She looks at them. "And that was the day that Flairra, Blaine's daughter died, and Flairra, squad leader of the hell squad was born." She says, closing her eyes at the pain of the memory. Melody looks at her with wide, confused eyes. Flairra looks right at her. "I had to make an alias just to come back to see my uncle and cousin. It's deeply depressing." She says as she turns back to Surge. "I am no longer innocent. I've had to kill too much to be considered that." She says as a sad look passes over her face.

"Your past doesn't matter to anyone here. All we care about is that you're okay, and you're back to your old self." Surge says in a gentle voice just before Flairra's Eevee runs at him.

"But my past is anything BUT gone. I still feel the sting of realizing that my life is forever over as how it was. My birthright was taken from me before I even had a chance to claim it!" Flairra yells. Surge grabs the Eevee by the back of the neck, and holds it in the air.

"No one took your birthright. It's still waiting for you." Surge says. They all watch as Flairra's face goes blank.

"I don't care anymore. I've given up on what the world used to expect from me." Flairra snaps her fingers, and the Eevee bites down on Surge's hand. "GO!" She shouts. Surge sighs, and throws another Poke-ball. This time, the Pokémon dodges Flairra's Eevee's attack.

"Now, Raichu! Use Thunderbolt!" Surge shouts. The next thing anyone knows, Eevee faints, but not before squealing, making Flairra flinch away. "It's over, Flairra. You lose this one." He says, recalling his Raichu. Flairra runs to her Eevee, grabs it, and carefully picks it up.

"Fine. I relent this battle to you." Flairra says, standing up with her Eevee in her arms.

"You need to think about what you expect from life now." Surge says, looking over the Rubbalite and Melody.

"I already have." Flairra looks over her shoulder at Surge. "Why do you think I came back? I could have just stayed on my quiet little island, raising Pokémon." She says, petting Eevee's head.

"True." Surge says, nodding with a grin.

"Well." Flairra looks at her two students. "Should we find somewhere to spend the night? You all need your sleep if I'm going to get a great show tomorrow." She says, walking down the road. Not long afterward, the three of them are sitting in the room they had rented for the night.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a woman? You raise Pokémon? You were a part of Team Rocket? You're engaged to that guy? Wow!" Melody rambles as she brushes out her Mankey's fur. Flairra sighs.

"I was hiding, so I couldn't exactly make it public knowledge that I'm Flairra. If I did, things would turn disastrous! Yes, I raise Pokémon. I catch rare or exotic Pokémon, and breed them before releasing them all over the world." Flairra says as she carefully treats her Eevee's wounds. Both Rubbalite and Melody's mouths drop open at that.

"You catch rare...Pokémon?" Melody asks, sounding as if she doesn't understand what was said.

"Well, I was a part of Team Rocket for over ten years, so I had more than enough chances to catch them." Flairra says with a shrug. Melody shakes her head.

"Wow..." Melody mutters, mouth agape. Flairra smiles.

"What? Did you think I'd just let my time go without accomplishing something?" Flairra asks, looking at Melody with raised eyebrows. Rubbalite chuckles. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Why don't we get some sleep." Flairra says, lying down. She carefully lays her Eevee next to her before yawning. Rubbalite and Melody watch as the Eevee curls into her stomach. Not long later, both Melody and Rubbalite fall asleep as well.

Morning comes, and Melody wakes up. She looks next to her to see Rubbalite still sleeping, but Flairra nowhere to be found. She yawns as she gets up, and walks out of the room.

"Well, if it isn't the kid herself." A male voice says. Melody quickly turns to see Gary.

"It's just you." Melody says, sighing. Gary sneers.

"Just me, huh? Well, glad to know I'm thought of so highly. Now, can you tell me exactly where my cousin is?" Gary questions, looking at Melody questionably. Melody shakes her head.

"I have absolutely NO idea. After all, I just woke up." Melody says, glaring at Gary. He sighs, and shakes his head.

"This is not good." Gary says, shaking his head. Melody looks at him in confusion.

"What's not good?" Melody questions. Gary looks down at her.

"You're going to be traveling with Lukas and I for the time being, but in the meantime, I think we should take the two of you to the gym to battle Surge." Gary says with a calculating look on his face. Melody sighs.

"Okay. I'll go wake Rubbalite up." Melody says, walking back into the room. She comes back out not long after with a sleepy looking Rubbalite behind her.

They go to the gym, only to find that they have to battle someone else because Surge had been attacked. Melody shakes her head in disappointment as she goes up against a kid that only has a Voltorb.

"That was TOTALLY not fair! I mean, at least the guy you were battling had an Electabuzz! Mine only had a VOLTORB!" Melody complains as she glares at Rubbalite on their way out of the gym. Gary sighs.

++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Chap. 7!!!!

->LukaThorne


	8. Venomoth

Over the next half a year, Melody and Rubbalite travel around with Gary and Lukas. They had gone through three gyms, finding a disturbing similarity between all of them.

"Well, this is starting to get disturbing! I mean, it's a little over the top for ONE gym leader to get attacked, but FOUR! Something serious is going on here..." Melody says as they leave the Saffron gym. Rubbalite nods.

"It's also kind of strange how this happened right after Flairra disappeared..." Rubbalite says, looking at Melody with worry. Gary sighs.

"We're heading to Cinnabar Island now. If we were to find her anywhere, it would be there." Gary says as he pulls out a Poke-ball. He summons his Fearow before turning to look at the others. "Well?" He questions. They look at him in confusion.

"What?" Rubbalite questions. Gary sighs.

"Are you going to summon your flying Pokémon?" Gary questions. The two girls look at each other.

"Um...okay." Rubbalite says as she pulls out her Poke-ball. She throws it, summoning her Pidgeot. "Okay, Pidgeot. Time to see your flying ability." Rubbalite says as she carefully climbs onto her Pokémon's back. Melody looks at the two in confusion.

"Um..." Melody mutters, looking around. Gary turns to look at her with confusion.

"What is it now?" Gary questions. Melody sighs as her shoulders slump.

"I don't have a flying type." Melody says. Gary looks at her with surprise.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Gary says. Melody shakes her head. "Well...um..." Gary mutters, looking around. Lukas walks up to her, handing her a Poke-ball.

"Gee, thanks." Melody whispers as she takes the Poke-ball from Lukas's hand. He smiles.

"My pleasure." Lukas says, bowing. Melody smiles as she giggles shyly. Gary clears his throat.

"If the two of you don't mind, we would very much like to leave." Gary says, shaking his head. Melody and Lukas looks away from each other in embarrassment. Melody takes the Poke-ball, and throws it in the air.

"Go, Poke-ball!" Melody shouts. The Poke-ball opens, revealing a stunned Venomoth. "It's...BEAUTIFUL!" Melody shouts, looking at the Venomoth with wide eyes.

++++++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

. . . . .

->LukaThorne


	9. Uninvited Guest

They're just landing on Cinnabar Island when they see fire shooting out of the mansion.

"What the hell!" Melody shouts in horror.

"Please help! My daughter is still inside!" A woman shouts, running to the group. Melody looks at the woman in horror.

"Come on, Melody! We have to help!" Rubbalite says as she pulls out a Pokeball. She throws it, revealing a Ditto. "Now Ditto! Transform!" Rubbalite shouts. Ditto smiles as it transforms into a perfect Lapras. "Water Gun!" Rubbalite commands, pointing toward the mansion. The Lapras/Ditto raises its head before letting a huge Water Gun lose toward the mansion.

"My turn now!" Melody shouts as she pulls out three Pokeballs. She throws them, revealing her Poliwag, Squirtle and Staryu. "Water Gun!" Melody commands, motioning toward the building. They all begin to shoot water at the building as well.

After around an hour, the fire is extinguished. Melody falls to the ground, where she hugs her Pokémon.

"That was a great performance from all of you!" Melody says in a happy voice while Rubbalite walks up to her Lapras/Ditto, and runs a hand down its neck.

"That was a great transformation. You look like a true Lapras." Rubbalite says as a smile covers her face.

"Mama!" A child's voice shouts. Melody and Rubbalite watch as a child runs out of the building, and into the woman's arms.

"Maddie!" The woman says in a relieved voice as she hugs the child to her.

After a moment or two, the woman and child turn toward Rubbalite and Melody, who had just recalled their Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

"I want to thank you both for helping us." The woman says, nodding her head. Melody and Rubbalite nod.

"It was our pleasure. We wouldn't have been able to live with ourselves if something had happened because we refused to help..." Rubbalite says with a light smile on her face. She turns to see Gary walking off. She quickly turns back toward the woman, and bows. "If you will excuse us..." She says as she grabs Melody's arm.

"What?" Melody questions, looking at her in confusion.

"Gary is leaving us." Rubbalite says simply as she pulls Melody along.

"Oh." Melody says, not sure what else to say.

The two of them catch up to Gary, and the four of them walk toward the center of town. They stop in front of an extremely beat up building.

"Why are we here? This isn't the gym, is it?" Melody questions, looking at Gary for answers.

"Looks can be deceiving." Gary says as he tears off a board that was covering part of the door, making a hole just big enough to get inside. Once they get inside, Melody, Rubbalite and Lukas stop, and look around with their mouths hanging open.

"Whoa..." They all whisper. Gary turns to look at them.

"Welcome to the Cinnabar Island Gym." Gary says, motioning around the room.

"Is this really possible? The outside looked so...run down." Melody says in a voice that clearly says she can't believe that what she's seeing is truly there.

"Like I said. Looks can be deceiving." Gary says with a shrug. Melody glares at him, getting the feeling that he's treating her like an idiot.

"Another phrase is 'don't judge a book by its cover'." A male voice says from behind them. They all turn around to see an older man with blonde, wavy hair and strange sunglasses on.

"Blaine." Gary says in a respectful voice. All three of them look at him in surprise.

"Ah, Gary. It's been a while." Blaine says, looking at Gary with a critical eye before turning to the other three, and examining each of them in turn. "And who might these youngsters be?" Blaine questions. Gary shrugs.

"These are the new ones from Pallet Town." Gary says. Blaine merely nods.

"Yes. I remember Oak saying something about that...though why do you have three?" Blaine questions. Gary looks at the ground.

"I'm taking over for the other guardian." Gary says, looking uncomfortable. Blaine looks at him questioningly.

"And who might this other guardian be?" Blaine questions in an interested voice.

"Blaze is our guardian." Melody says in a proud voice. Blaine looks at her for a moment before his eyes narrow.

"Ah. So my traitor of a daughter is your guardian, is she?" Blaine questions, glaring at nothing in particular. Melody looks at him, taken aback.

"What do you mean, traitor?" Melody asks. Blaine looks at her.

"You mean she didn't tell you that she stole thousands of Pokémon for team rocket?" Blaine questions. Melody and Rubbalite look at each other.

"She said she was a member of team rocket, but we never got the details concerning what she did. She disappeared not long ago." Rubbalite says, looking deep in thought.

"That doesn't surprise me. It also doesn't surprise me that I'm the last gym leader to be attacked." Blaine says, shaking his head. Melody's eyes widen.

"Wait! You think Blaze was the one that attacked the gym leaders, don't you?" Melody demands. Blaine looks at her.

"Of course." Blaine says, nodding.

"Well, if that's the case..." Melody says, pulling out a Pokeball. "Then I challenge you to a battle!" Melody says, meeting Blaine's eyes. He merely shakes his head.

"Very well." Blaine says, motioning for Melody to follow him. She raises her head as she walks forward. They go to their lines, and turn to face one another. "Tell me, child. Do you honestly believe you're going to be able to defeat me?" Blaine questions. Melody nods her head. "We shall see."

"This battle will be a 3-on-3 battle with no time limit. Would the two of you please summon your first Pokémon?" Gary says from the sidelines. Melody pulls out her Pokeball, and throws it, revealing her Squirtle.

"Logical choice to choose a water-type when battling in a fire gym...although..." Blaine throws his Pokeball, revealing a black Rapidash with black and purple flames.

"Whoa!" Melody says, looking at the Rapidash. Blaine grins.

"My daughter takes after me in her exotic fire-type Pokémon." Blaine says.

"It's…beautiful!" Melody says.

"If you don't keep your mind on the battle…" Blaine makes a motion with his hand, and his Rapidash lets loose a HUGE Fire Blast. Melody's Squirtle falls forward, completely unconscious. The Rapidash throws its head as it runs to Blaine, who pets it.

"Damn!" Melody shouts as she recalls her Squirtle.

"You're going to have to come up with a better plan than brute strength. That'll never work." Blaine says.

"Fine. We'll try this!" Melody shouts, throwing another Pokeball. It opens to reveal her Mankey. "Use Focus Energy." Melody shouts. The Mankey stops jumping around.

"Now you're starting to get it!" Blaine says. Melody glares at him.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Melody commands. The Mankey jumps at Blaine's Rapidash.

"Counter with Horn Attack!" Blaine commands, but he's a few seconds too late. By the time Rapidash begins using Horn Attack; Melody's Mankey is already scratching it. Rapidash falls, wounded.

"Yay!" Melody shouts, catching her Mankey as it jumps into her arms.

"Well no matter." Blaine says, throwing another Pokeball. Melody's eyes widen when she sees the unique Ninetales in front of her.

"Is it just me….or does that Ninetales have FIRE coming off its tails?" Melody questions. Blaine smiles.

"Well, at least your eyes work." Blaine says as he motions with his hand. The Ninetales runs forward, baring its fangs. It chomps down on Mankey's leg, making it cry out.

"No! Mankey!" Melody shouts it horror as she watches her Mankey. Suddenly, its eyes turn a deep red, and it slams the Ninetales over the head with its paw. The Ninetales stumbles back in surprise. Melody looks at it in confusion.

"The Mankey is responding to Melody's need to stand up for Flairra. After all, it was traveling with you guys as well." Gary says with a smile. Melody looks at her Mankey in surprise.

"Is that true?" Melody asks. The Mankey looks at her in the eyes. She smiles before nodding. "Very well." she says. The Mankey turns to look at Blaine expectantly. He throws another Pokeball. What comes out of it surprises everyone.

"Is that a…" Rubbalite begins.

"Moltres?" Melody says, looking at the Moltres in horror. The Mankey turns to look at her with confident eyes. She looks back at it. "Very well." she says. It runs toward the Moltres, who tries many attacks, but none of them seem to affect the crazed Mankey.

"What the hell!" Blaine shouts, watching as the Mankey jumps onto Moltres, and uses Cross Chop, knocking the Moltres unconscious. It falls to the ground. Everyone stands there, silent, simply looking on in a mixture of surprise and confusion at the unconscious Moltres.

"At last we have found a worthy Pokémon for the Boss!" A male voice says from behind Gary. Everyone turns toward the man to see a guy with short, teal hair and a blonde woman.

"Who are you? What do you mean, worthy?" Melody demands, glaring at them. She watches in horror as a net flies toward the battle platform. It wraps around her Mankey before returning to the woman.

  
"What the hell!" Melody shouts as she jumps down, and runs toward them. She skids to a stop when they throw something down, making smoke appear.

"Hahaha! You'll never catch us!" The female shouts. Melody's eyes narrow as she runs out the door after them. She throws a Pokeball, revealing her Venomoth.

"Let's go, Venomoth! We have to catch them!" Melody shouts as she climbs onto her Venomoth's back. It flies after them.

+++++++++++++++++++++

A/N ::

Yay! Get to delve deeper into Flairra/Blaze's past! Also, finally in Cinnabar. Sorry if this story feels like it's rushed....

->LukaThorne


	10. Running into Blaze

Near nightfall, the people that stole Melody's Mankey land in a town. Melody lands not long afterwards, and rushes into the building she had seen them run into. She runs down a few hallways before she sees a closed door. She stops and looks at it. She walks over to it cautiously, and opens it. Her eyes widen at what she sees.

"Blaze?" Melody shouts, running to Blaze's side. Blaze opens her eyes, and looks up at Melody blindly.

"M….Melody?" Blaze asks. Melody looks over Blaze's severally wounded body.

"Yeah, it's me. What did they do to you?" Melody demands, unable to keep the horror out of her voice. Blaze smiles slightly.

"Am I really that bad?" Blaze asks. Melody begins to mess with the chains holding Blaze's arms to the wall.

"You look like they put you through a blender!" Melody says. Blaze smiles humorlessly.

"This is nothing." Blaze says. Melody smiles when she hears the click of the chains coming off Blaze's arms, and pulls Blaze to her feet.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." Melody says, half carrying Blaze out of the room.

The two of them find Melody's Mankey, but just before they get to the exit, they hear someone running up behind them.

"Shit! They found us!" Melody says in a quiet voice. Blaze smiles warmly at her.

"You've grown, Melody." Blaze says. Melody looks at her in confusion. Just as the people come running up behind them, Blaze pushes Melody farther down the hallway. Blaze stumbles slightly under her own weight. Melody turns to look at her with confusion and worry.

"Blaze! What are you doing?" Melody demands. Blaze smiles for a moment before a frown covers her face.

"Get out of here, Melody." Blaze commands. Melody shakes her head. "Now, Melody! They'll do much worse to YOU than me!" Blaze says, turning toward the men. "Hey, guys." she says with a menacing grin. One of the guys gasp.

"I…it's the Captain!" the one guy shouts. Blaze pulls out a Pokeball.

"Go now, Melody!" Blaze commands. Melody nods before rushing down the hallway, headed toward the exit. As soon as Melody is gone, Blaze smiles warmly for a moment before it turns savage. "So, boys. Shall we see just how well you can measure up to your captain?" she questions. About ¾ of the men step back with fear covering their face.

"I'll take you on." a kid with purple hair says, stepping forward. Just before Blaze can throw her Pokeball, someone slams their hand into the back of her neck. She gasps before falling forward.

Blaze wakes up kneeling on a hard floor, blindfolded.

"Well, I never would have thought you would turn against us." a male voice says as the blindfold is ripped off her face.

"I never would have thought you would have sunk low enough to attack gym leaders." Blaze says before the guy behind her forces her down on her hands and knees. She looks up at Giovanni through her hair. "Sir."

"You wouldn't know WHAT I had planned. You've been missing for nearly a year now." Giovanni says. Blaze merely grins.

"Ain't that just the pits when not EVERYONE listens to your every command?" Blaze questions, shaking her head. Giovanni looks down at her with angry eyes.

"Be glad we need you. If we didn't, you'd already be dead." Giovanni says as he stands up, and walks toward Blaze, who flinches at his approach. "It is nearly time for you to become our true member." he says, grasping her chin in her hand. She pulls out of his hold with a glare.

"Damn you and this organization!" Blaze shouts, spitting on the floor right in front of his feet. Her eyes widen when she sees a Pokémon step in front of her. "You'll never get away with your plans!" Blaze shouts a second before her eyes go blank.

"Oh, I think we will, and you're going to be the one to get us there." Giovanni says with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Melody had just gotten out of the building when she runs into Rubbalite.

"Are you okay? Did you get Mankey back?" Rubbalite questions, looking at Melody with a critical eye. Melody smiles sadly, but holds up her Poke-ball none the less. Rubbalite nods.

"Yeah, I got it." Melody says with a slightly sad voice. Rubbalite notices, but just shrugs it off, thinking it was nothing to worry about.

"Come on! We have to go challenge the gym!" Rubbalite says, dragging Melody off.

They beat the gym leader, and head off toward the Elite Four. They go inside, and each challenges the four. When they get to the Champion, both their eye widen in surprise at who they see.

"It can't be!" Rubbalite says, shaking her head.

++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Yay! Flairra/Blaze is back! Well, for a couple paragraphs :P Don't worry, she'll come back...eventually....haha

->LukaThorne


	11. Goodbye's

"Blaze?" Melody questions, looking at Blaze, who turns to look at them with blank eyes. "….Blaze?" Melody asks, feeling worried.

"There's something…off about her." Rubbalite says, looking at Blaze with confusion. Suddenly, someone appears behind Blaze.

"Looks like the two of you are having issues with battling our TRUE member." A male voice says as he runs his hand down Blaze's cheek.

"You bastard!" Melody shouts, going to run at the stranger, only to have Rubbalite grab a hold of her, and hold her still.

"You can't, Melody! Think about what BLAZE would think!" Rubbalite says, holding Melody back until she stops trying to get free.

"But look at what he did to her! She looks like she's dead to the world!" Melody shouts, gesturing toward Blaze, who looks up at her with a blank look.

"I know, but if we're going to do something about it, we need to have clear mind! This IS Blaze we're going to have to battle, after all!" Rubbalite says, trying to get through to Melody. Melody lowers her head as a tear falls down her face. She looks up and glares at Giovanni.

"How dare you do that to her! Who the hell do you think you are!" Melody shouts as she pulls out a Pokeball, and throws it, revealing her Staryu.

"Good job, Blaze. You remember your place." Giovanni says, grinning. He turns to look at the two girls. "So, which of you want to be the first to feel the awesome might that is Blaze's true self?" He asks. They both look at him in horror.

"You expect us to….BATTLE her?" Melody shouts, her glare becoming even more intense.

"But of course! Why else would I bring her to this place?" Giovanni questions, looking down at Blaze. Melody and Rubbalite sighs, and walks forward.

"I'll do i…" Rubbalite begins.

"I'll battle her." Melody says with a serious look on her face. Rubbalite turns toward her.

"Are you sure, Mel?" Rubbalite asks. Melody nods.

"I'm sure." Melody looks at Rubbalite. "I need to do this." She takes a step forward. "All right. I'm ready." She says, and watches as Blaze takes a step forward as well. Melody looks at Blaze, completely nervous.

"Then let this battle begin!" Blaze shouts as she draws out a Pokeball, and throws it toward Melody. Just when it gets half way there, the Pokeball opens, revealing the Rattata, only it's now black and red.

"Rrrrratta!" the Rattata shouts as it jumps around the small area. Melody's eyes widen.

"W…what happened to it?" Melody questions. Blaze looks at her with an emotionless expression.

"My Pokémon are connected to me, and as such, since I've gone back. So have my Pokémon." Blaze says with a shrug. Melody gets a serious look on her face. She pulls out one of her Pokeballs, and throws it, revealing her Mankey.

"If that's the case, then I guess I'll just have to knock some sense into that thick head of yours!" Melody shouts as she points toward Blaze's Rattata. "Now, Mankey! Use your Rage!" She commands. Her Mankey runs toward Rattata.

"Rattata, dodge!" Blaze shouts. The Rattata looks back at her in surprise, giving Mankey the opening it needed. The Rage hits dead on, knocking Rattata back. It collapses to the ground, unconscious. Blaze sneers as she recalls her Rattata. Melody looks at Blaze in confusion as she pulls out a new Pokeball, and throws it. Melody gasps when she sees the Pokémon.

"What the.."

"Go, Eevee! Use your Shadow Ball!" Blaze shouts. The Eevee looks at her for a moment before running toward Melody's Mankey. It releases the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball hits the Mankey dead on, causing it to faint. Melody stands there for a moment before seeing a grin plaster itself across Blaze's face. "What? You so shocked by seeing your Mankey knocked out that you don't know what to do?" Blaze questions. Melody looks at her with irritated eyes.

"Would you just be quiet for a while? I'm trying to understand exactly what happened to you! You used to be so….caring!" Melody shouts. Blaze looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Blaze questions, looking at Melody in confusion.

"The Blaze I know wouldn't be TELLING her Pokémon what attack to use! Her Pokémon would just KNOW what to do!" Melody shouts as she glares at Blaze, whose eyes widen in surprise.

"You know, you're right!" Blaze says as she glares down at the wristlet on her wrist.

"So why are you doing this then?" Melody questions. Rubbalite looks at Giovanni in horror as he pushes a button on his watch. Suddenly, Blaze flinches before her eyes go blank.

"You are my puppet! You will not disobey me! Now, I command you to get rid of them!" Giovanni commands, glaring at Melody, who watches in horror as Blaze's Eevee runs at her.

"No! Blaze!" Melody shouts as the Eevee's attack makes contact with her Squirtle.

"Come on, Melody! You have to remember that she isn't the Blaze we know anymore, she's Team Rocket's puppet!" Rubbalite shouts. Melody turns to see the serious look on her face.

"Okay, I'll do it." Melody says as a serious look covers her face as well. She turns to look at Blaze. "I am sorry." Melody says as she closes here eyes for a moment. As she opens them, she looks down at her Squirtle, which is also looking at her. "Well, Squirtle. Are you ready for the hardest battle we've ever fought?" Melody asks.

"Squir….Squirtle!" her Squirtle says as it nods its head. Melody sighs before turning to look at Blaze once again.

"Then let us finish this!" Melody shouts. Her Squirtle turn to look at Blaze's Eevee with sure eyes. The Squirtle shoots off an Aqua Tail, surprising everyone. "Wow…" Melody mutters as she watches Blaze's Eevee faint. Blaze sneers as she throws a new Pokeball out, revealing her Gyarados.

"Now, Gyarados! Use Ice Fang!" Blaze shouts. Her Gyarados throws its head back before letting a huge Ice Fang lose.

"No!" Melody shouts as she watches the Ice Fang hit her Squirtle directly, causing it to faint. She pulls out a new Pokeball, and throws it, revealing a Poliwag. "It's up to you now, Poliwag." Melody says. The Poliwag looks at her.

"Poli…..Poliwag." Poliwag says before turning to look at Blaze's Gyarados.

About twenty minutes later, Blaze's Gyarados falls to the ground, unconscious. Blaze recalls her Gyarados, and falls to the ground. Both Melody and Rubbalite rush toward her. Melody looks at her with horrified eyes.

"Blaze? Are you okay?" Melody asks. Blaze looks up at her and smiles.

"A little weak, but otherwise all right." Blaze says. Melody looks at her.

"Will you be all right long enough for us to get you to the hospital?" Melody asks. Blaze nods, and the two of them carry her toward the hospital.

Blaze wakes up three days later, groggy and disoriented.

"W…what in the world is going on?" Blaze asks as she sits up on the bed. Melody and Rubbalite walk into the room.

"Are you okay?" Melody asks. Blaze looks at her, and nods.

That night, Melody and Rubbalite are standing on the outskirts of Pallet Town, waiting for Blaze. Their brows knit in confusion when they see her walking with a familiar face.

"Brock! What are you doing here?" Melody asks in confusion. Brock looks at Blaze with an uncomfortable look.

"Here." Blaze says as she holds her hand out. "The two of you have earned these." She says as she drops a small badge into both Melody and Rubbalite's hands. They look at her in confusion. "They're for beating the champion of the Elite Four. Now, may your journey from here on be excellent. Oh! And these are for you." Blaze says as she drops a Pokeball into their hands next to their badges. Blaze turns to Brock and nods before she goes to walk off.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Melody questions, looking at Blaze.

"I am not accompanying you to the Orange Islands. Brock will be taking my place. I have things that I need to take care of before I can rejoin you." Blaze says as she begins to walk away. "Goodbye." She says. The three of them turn, and head toward the Orange Islands, without Blaze.

+++++++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Well, here's the end of the Indigo League...I know it isn't the best ending, but don't worry, I AM planning on continuing the story...just as soon as I get my other stories up...

->LukaThorne


End file.
